


[Podfic of] Searching For a Sound We Hadn't Heard Before

by knight_tracer



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first word Lydia ever says to Gigi Darcy is "fuck". Not because she's trying to be a badass, and not because she's trying to scare Gigi off. It's mostly because Lydia is clumsy, and her pain threshold is low, and -- those are the only reasons, really.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or: Lydia and Gigi across America.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Searching For a Sound We Hadn't Heard Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Searching For a Sound We Hadn't Heard Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892998) by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care). 



> Beta by Rose. Cover art by reena_jenkins.

Podfic Length:1:17:34  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Searching%20For%20a%20Sound%20We%20Hadn%27t%20Heard%20Before.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Searching%20For%20a%20Sound%20We%20Hadn%27t%20Heard%20Before.m4b)


End file.
